legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Melencam Patton
Melencam Patton is the fourth boss in the Plateau of Madness. He is a Shadow Warrior of immense strength, so much infact, that he wields a claymore in one hand, and a mighty shield in the other. Melencam has come to learn minor shadow magic, but what he does know, can be devastating. Abilities Melencam's gigantic shield will reduce all damage taken by 10% Phase 1: The anger of the sleeping giant shatters the earth! *Shadow Heave: Will heave his claymore infront of him, dealing 100,000 damage, and flinging anyone infront of him into the air. *Warlords Strike: Will strike his target for 120,000 damage, and increase all damage that target takes by 35% for 1 minute *Stand Tough: will reduce all damage Melencam takes by 45% for 15 seconds *Bolstering Blow: will deal 90,000 damage, and increase all his damage dealt by 5% *Thunderous Fury: Will strike with immense power, dealing 150,000 damage. Stuns all players for 5 seconds as a phase 2 transition. Phase 2: A taste of my magic POWER! Melencam will call upon 10 shadow pillars to emerge from the ground, these are his "Magical Grounders", thus destroying them will render him unable to cast devastating spells. Each pillar possesses 5 million HP. He will still use melee, and use enchanted strikes. *Shadow Flare: Will launch a ball of flaming energy at a random target for 75,000 damage, and causes the target to run scared for 5 seconds. *Insanity Strike: Will imbue his weapon with shadow energy, and strike hard for 110,000 damage. Will also silence all players withing 20 yds. *Deadly Gaze: Any player with a 90 degree angle infront of him, will instantly die. 5 second warning. Melencam is also rooted in place, so unable to turn around. *Shadowborn Storm: Will blast 10 yds around him for 100,000 damage. *Wailing Strike: Will strike his target for 100,000 damage. HOWEVER, on master, will use when all the pillars are broken, and a phase transition to phase 3. (Will revert to phase 1 on normal). * Phase 3: CALAMITY! (Master Only). With Melencam's pillars shattered, he will absorb the recidual energy left over. This will cause him to grow easily 3X his previous size. He will crash through the floor, and be rooted in place. Players must climb up his arms and strike weakpoints on his head. However, dark beings will pop up and protect his weakpoints. *Weakpoint: Melencam will take 100% more damage at these points. *Dark Beings: Horrible creatures created from melencams mind. Have 1 million HP *Heaving Strike: Will swing his arm into the ground, for 150,000 damage in 5 yds. Allows players to jump on and climb up to his head. Hand remains on the ground for 3 seconds, so be fast! *Broken Howl: Will howl in agony when his weakpoint is initally attacked, will cause ceiling chunks to fall down, instant kill if hit. Area warning. *Calamity: Melencam will use this on half of his arena. He will swing both his fists down upon that area, killing anyone in the vicinity. Category:Plateau of Madness bosses